stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Daran class
Daran-class ships, along with the , are the most capable frigates currently in Starfleet service, with excellent astrionics and impressive offensive and scientific capabilities. They differ from the contemporary Knox-class primarily in not having the "Emperor" series multi-directional phaser cannon (MDPC) or the Dobis weapon system. They are equipped, however, with highly sophisticated Poincare SSDGI (Sciential Sensory Data-Gathering & Interpretation) exploratory suite; as a result, they are often assigned to research task forces for brief forays into unexplored Federation treaty territory. (Ships of the Star Fleet) Class Original 12 ships ordered on 15 November 2273. Five additional ships were authorized in 2275; the construction of the last four ships was deferred later that year in favor of the slightly more capable Knox-class. NCC-3213 was canceled on February 2276. The was destroyed in a border skirmish after confronting a Klingon warship which was apparently a renegade. Support vessels were too far distant to provide assistance in time. Forty-seven of the 345 crew escaped in shuttlecraft and lifeboats. The USS Stark (NCC-3208) was severely damaged on stardate 7955.5 when defense craft of the Gorn Hegemony fired upon what they reportedly believed was an unidentified ship that did not respond to hailing messages. Thirty-three of the ships crew were lost and the Federation filed a formal protest. The frigate was repaired at Yokohama Ship Yards, arriving on 17 October 2280 and returning to space in January 2281 (recommissioned on 12 March 2281). Classification These ships were ordered as frigates; changed to fast frigates on 01 August 2275 to emphasize their lack of "megaphaser" units in comparison to Knox and Avenger-classes. Design The Daran design is based somewhat on a scaled-down Avenger arrangement, having a shorter raised-hull section and no upper weapons carriage. The 25 Knox-class frigates have the same hull, propulsion, and auxiliary systems. Combination wide-angle deflector emitter units (WADE) and selective, high intensity sensors are mounted in box-like configurations on the upper hull (The last three ships have theses units in the improved, bow position). These ships were also fitted with extended landing platforms below their hangar doors (these were not fitted on the Knox class). These platforms provide a larger landing-target acquisition area, enabling the ships to accommodate a wider variety of embarked craft. The USS Brooke and USS Atalanti are fitted with one landing platform on the port bay only. The platforms vary in length from 12 to 17 meters. The navigation, computer, and weapon systems of these ships are among the most sophisticated in the Fleet. The "Fasfax/Datatac" computer combination is one of the most efficient and trouble-free systems ever installed in a Class One starship. The "Artos" Navigational Guidance Suite is fitted in several other classes, including the Knox, Avenger, and several dreadnought types. The USS Dace (NCC-3206) is scheduled to replace the USS Ser'rath in TacFleet in the near future. She will be backfitted with the Close-In Deflector Shield System (CIDSS) and the "B" variant of the Hycor-designed cloaking and stasis countermeasure unit. Other Darans may also receive CIDSS on a selected-vessel basis. Engineering These ships are equipped with the Model 4 version of the LN-64 linear warp drive engine. These units are designed to produce more efficient engine flux and a tighter, more compact warp bubble. Their operational specifications are ideally suited for use with smaller, single-hull ships such as these. Scarbak RST impulse units have been fitted to the Darans and other classes of similar size. Several ships have reported performance problems with these engines, however, and a retrofit of the more powerful RSN series is being considered. Weapons The basic Daran design provides for the subsequent installation of additional weapon systems, specifically the Mk 60 MDPC at the same location as on the Knox class. A torpedo armament was not fitted in anticipation of the "Harrier" MDPC program. These units were designed with superior specifications than the "emperor" series. With the continued postponement of the "Harrier" program, however, these ships may receive "Emperor" MDPC units like their near-sisters. In addition, the forward upper and lower phaser emplacements could be replaced by the Mk 9 "Savistant" ODPC (omni-directional phaser cannon). The Cetis computer weapon system is fitted. The PRA-TAK (Peripheral Range Actuated) fire control unit is an independent system with an extremely sensitive target acquisition program (though not as sophisticated as TACAR units). Nomenclature The names Daran, Haruna, Soryu and Atalanti were originally assigned to additional ships of the Ascension dreadnought class which were canceled in 2272. Reassigned to NCC-3201, 3202, 3211 and 3212 on 12 September 2273. Category:Federation starship classes Category:Ships of the Star Fleet